In the Dark of Night
by Blu Taiger
Summary: Crossover. Drakken has realized that he'll never be able to take over the world as long as Team Possible is around. So he sets out to form an alliance to eliminate them once and for all. However, this alliance may cost him more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Disclaimer:** This little number was loosely inspired by Whitem's story, _'the Devil was Blond'_, though taken in a bit of a different direction. As usual, all characters in this story are the property of Disney. I only claim responsibility for merging the two cannons together.

* * *

**In the Dark of Night**

**Chapter One**

**An Unholy Pact**

Night cloaked the world in darkness. The only light to be had was of the waxing full moon. Beneath the shadow of the jagged mountains, the tiny village and those who lived there slept, unaware of the events that were to transpire that night.

On the slope of the tallest mountain, perhaps a hundred feet of so from the peak, two figures were stirring restlessly. The first had taken to pacing back and forth along the slope. Occasionally, he would pause to look out at the night sky or at the village below. He would breath deeply, then resume his pacing.

The second figure had perched herself on the vehicle they had used to get there. She held her arms around her for warmth. Her expression showed that she would really rather not be there; it was too cold for her liking, the air was too thin and something about this place made her nervous. She looked at her watch and, seeing the lateness of the hour, turned to her companion. "Dr. D, what are we _doing_ here?!" she demanded.

Dr. Drakken paused in his steps. "I told you, Shego..." he replied. "We're here to guarantee our success in my latest plan."

"Uh-huh. And just how is freezing our tails off going to ensure us world domination?" she snapped.

"As I said already, Shego. My latest plan is fool-proof. But, that wont matter if Kim Possible interferes again. So before we can proceed, we must first eliminate her – once and for all!"

"Yeah, that still doesn't explain why we're here."

"We're here to form an alliance. The one we're meeting is very... uh, shall we say... skilled. He will terminate Kim Possible, and then without her in the way, we will soon rule the world!!" He couldn't help himself, he tossed his head back and laughed his villainous laugh.

Shego looked at her employer, doubtfully. "So, doesn't this guy know he's supposed to meet you here?" she asked. That brought Drakken back to the present.

"Um, uh well... you see I... didn't _exactly_ arrange an official meeting with him." he said, timidly.

"WHAT?!" Shego shouted, her fists blazing with green fire. _"You dragged me all the way out here to meet with some guy and he DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT?!"_

"Don't worry Shego, he'll be here." Drakken said, keeping a sharp eye on the henchwoman's ignited fist.

"What makes you so sure?!" she demanded.

"... Because, this is where he lives!"

"You're crazy, Drakken! You know that?! Nobody lives here – you'd have to be out of your mind to even consider it!!" she made a move like she was about to throttle Drakken, then nearly collapsed panting. "Ugh. All this thin air is going to be the death of me!" she griped.

She trudged off, still gasping, and sat herself back on the hovercraft. Sometimes, she really hated that man. He had come up with some pretty stupid ideas before but this one took the cake.

She sat there brooding, occasionally glaring at Drakken for a long while. She was brought out of her reprieve by single _beep_. She looked down at her watch and her face hardened. "Doc, it's after midnight! He clearly isn't gonna show and this place gives me the creeps. Let's get out of here!" She turned back to the hovercraft when an unfamiliar sound caught her ears.

It started like a deep, bellowing groan which rose in octaves getting louder and louder until it ended in something like a beastly snarl. Shego turned back to the doctor. "Please tell me that was your stomach." she said.

Drakken grinned in malicious triumph. "He's here!" he crowed.

Shego was about to ask what he meant when a rumbling drew their attention. The mountain was rising, Shego stared in awe. The entire peak was lifting up – maybe the doctor wasn't so crazy after all. She looked on, expecting the interior of an elaborate lair to reveal itself, but what she saw instead blew her away!

They were wings! What she thought was mountainside, unfurled as giant, black, monstrous, bat-like wings! And when she saw what was concealed beneath those wings, she nearly had a heart attack.

Even in the darkness, she could easily make out the pitch black form silhouetted against the night sky. Its shape was like that of a human – only it had to be _at least_ ten times – no, _twenty_ times – bigger than any human ever had been. Vast, muscled arms were crossed over a wide chest. And its head, _its head_! In the moonlight, she could make out the glistening of fangs from out of a cruel mouth, large, pointed ears spread out from the side of the face, the monsters head was framed by two huge, curved horns, like a bull's, and a pair of bright, yellow eyes gleamed out into the dark.

The beastly form unfolded its arms, spreading them wide. Then it paused. It seemed to detect something amiss. The two villains shuddered as the sound of a long, pulling breath was inhaled. The monster exhaled in a rattling, reptilian growl. And then it spoke in a deep, dark, resonating bass.

**"****What mortal dares trespass upon **_**my**_** mountain?" **it demanded.

"Uh... Hello." Drakken stepped out, waving timidly.

_Oh sure!_ Shego thought. _Bring the attention of the giant monster who could squish us both with one finger!_

The beast turned its head to the sound of the human voice. He bent over to better see the human insect who had spoken.

Drakken couldn't help but cringe as the great, ugly face drew uncomfortably close to him. Mustering his courage, he could see that his entire body was reflected in one demonic eye. The thought was not comforting.

**"****Well,"** the creature seethed.** "Andrew Lipskey, isn't it?"**

"Um," Drakken stuttered. "actually, I go by the name of –"

**"****I am aware of what you call yourself."** the monster cut in. **"But that does not answer the question of what brings you here."**

Drakken paused for a moment, looking nervous. He then fell to his knees, with his arms outstretched in what was probably supposed to be a gesture of praise. "Oh great, mighty and powerful Chernabog!" he started. "I beseech you in the bowels of humility to ask of you –"

At that point, Shego could almost swear that the monster had rolled its eyes. She was also uncomfortably aware of something – or several somethings – moving in the dark.

**"**_**Spare me the theatrics!"**_ Chernabog barked. **"Just tell me why you are here!"**

Drakken was startled out of his shtick. "Oh – uh, well,... the thing is... I uh,... need help."

Chernabog seemed intrigued by this information. His eyebrows cocked as he looked at the pleading form before him. In the shadow, Shego was now certain of the presence of bodies moving about the mountain.

**"****Ah, and so you've come before the master of darkness for aid."** Chernabog mused.** "You are either very brave or very foolish!... So, how can I help you?"**

"Ah, yes!" Drakken bounced back to his business-like manner he always assumed when talking about his plans. "It is my design to establish my dominion over planet Earth."

Chernabog's glowing eyes narrowed. **"You intend to take over the world?"**

"... Ah... yes." Drakken fumbled.

**"****... _YOU?_"**

"Yes me!" Drakken replied, a little indignantly this time.

**"****The Earth is populated by over a trillion people, divided into a hundred different races and ethnic groups, speaking a dozen languages, spread over hundreds of thousands of miles and separated by seven continents!... What makes you believe you can run the entire world **_**by yourself?!"**_

"Please! I am a genius!"

**"****So you claim, and yet you are unable to program a VCR."**

A round of hideous, screeching laughter blared out following that last remark. Shego cast her wide eyes around. She could see them now; all over the mountain were dark, twisted shapes of cruel stature were gathered, bellowing and shaking with horrible laughter. Shego was breathing heavy now, she had gone paler than ever before. She looked at the demonic hoard that was gathered around. All around her were glistening eyes, menacing faces, wicked horns and flesh-ripping claws; and the sound of their screaming laughter resounded through her head, tearing at her very soul.

Shego wrapped her arms around herself once again – but this time, not far warmth. She would never admit it to anyone, but for the first time in her life, Shego was afraid.

"I'll have you know," a still indignant Drakken was saying, seemingly unaware of his newly acquired audience. "my latest plan for conquest is absolutely fool-proof!"

**"****Ah, and that must be why you are trusting yourself with its execution." **

A second round of laughter issued from the demonic hoard. Shego was certain this sound would haunt her 'till her dying day.

Drakken was fuming now. He had to pause for a moment to regain some control over his frustrations. "_Getting back to the matter at hand_..." he grumbled. "I'm sure you've heard of one _Kim Possible_."

**"****Indeed."** Chernabog responded.

"Well, I could've taken over the world several times already if that pesky cheerleader and her buffoon sidekick hadn't gotten in the way! I realized that as long as they're around, I'll never succeed. But even my attempts to eliminate them have been... less than fruitful."

**"****And so you want me to eliminate them for you."** Chernabog stated.

"Um,... _yes_." said Drakken, feebly.

**"****I see... And what would I receive in exchange for this service?"**

"Oh, um..." Drakken stuttered, afraid this event would come up. "well, I would... give whatever you ask. Anything you want, I'll give you!"

**"****Really. Anything at all?"** Chernabog turned his gaze toward the form of Shego who was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the presence of the many demons surrounding them. **"Anything at all."** he repeated, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Drakken looked at Chernabog, then Shego, then back at Chernabog. He hadn't anticipated this particular circumstance. This wasn't going to end well. "Uh... are you... really sure you wanna go that way? I mean, Shego can be a little – "

**"****Yes. I am quite certain of this."**

"Well, y'know, Shego's not really into all this sort of –" he gestured to their surroundings. "stuff. I'd willingly give you my soul if you asked for it."

**"****Oh, I will take your soul, Lipskey. That is a given... But I want her as well."**

"Yes, but are you absolutely –"

**"****YES, Lipskey! Those are my terms, they are non-negotiable. Either accept them, or get off my mountain!"**

Drakken fumbled for a bit, thinking of anything he could do to sway the monster. Nothing came to mind. Defeated, he slunk over to Shego to relay the message. She took it better than he expected her to.

"_WHAT?!_" she raved. The fear previously dominating her face dissolved immediately to be replaced by sheer, uncorrupted fury.

"Shego, we need this alliance." Drakken pleaded.

"No way, Drakken!" Shego snarled, her clawed fists igniting. "I am _not_ giving my soul away for any reason, and especially not to _that!_" her glowing finger pointed angrily at Chernabog.

"Shego, he's not going to agree to it otherwise."

"Read-my-lips, Drakken! _NO!!_"

Chernabog watched the exchange by the two mortals with an amused expression. With his powerful ears and his plethora of extraordinary senses, he knew everything that was being said; but it was still fun watching the little man scuttle back to him so sheepishly.

"Um..." Drakken began. "We've hit a bit of a, er, snag. It appears Shego would rather keep her soul."

**"****Then we have nothing further to discuss."** Chernabog said, turning away from him.

Drakken stood there, fuming furiously and splattering like a mad-man. He had to think of something quick. "Uh, one moment!" he called up before hurrying back to his companion. "Shego, please reconsider." he said. Shego did not move. She stood ridged, her arms crossed and wearing a very tart expression. "_Shego. This could be our only chance._" Drakken hissed.

"Forget it!" Shego snapped. "I'm not giving my soul up for anything!"

"Ah, but we're not _giving_ our souls away. We are _selling_ our souls – meaning in exchange, we receive something in return. Namely, the permanent elimination of Kim Possible!"

"Yeah? Well we can just find another way to get rid of Kimmie, Dr. D!"

**"****I can assure you, that will be quite impossible."** Chernabog intruded in their conversation.

"Huh? What makes you so sure about that?!" Shego demanded.

**"****Because, I will make it impossible."**

"What? Why?" Drakken asked.

**"****Because YOU came to me with YOUR idiot scheme, you begged ME for help and then you try to ****back out of the agreement. I am not pleased with this, Lipskey, not one bit. And so, I will see to it that you NEVER succeed in your designs. Every plan you execute – no matter how well thought out, no matter how carefully planned will ALWAYS fail."**

Drakken swallowed. "Well, there you have it, Shego. If we want to rule the world, we have to accept his conditions... We have no choice."

Shego growled, angrier than ever – she hated not having choices.

"You,... you do _want_ to take over the world, don't you?" Drakken asked, sceptically.

"Yes, I do. But I also want my soul!" she countered.

**"****Well you will have you soul."** Chernabog stated.

"... What?" Shego asked.

**"****The two of you will keep your souls for as long as you live. You'll have full functionality and be able to do whatever you please. But after your mortal lives have ended, then you will belong to ME!"**

"Oh, uh,... that's mighty... er, generous of you." Drakken stuttered.

**"****Bah!"** Chernabog waved the comment away. **"The lifespan of you mortals is but the blink of an eye to me. I can wait." **

Drakken turned back to his cohort. "Well Shego, what do you say?"

Shego seethed. She turned to him sharply. "If this doesn't work, Drakken, then you're in for a world of _hurt!_" she said, waspishly.

"Is,... is that a yes?" Drakken asked.

"_Yessss..."_ Shego hissed.

"Oh good!" Drakken proclaimed, pulling his companion into a tight embrace. "You won't regret this, Shego!"

"_I sure __better__ not!_"

"Hey!" the doctor called up. "Hey, Shego changed her mind! We're all for it!"

Chernabog turned back to face the humans. **"So our agreement stands thus." **he said.** "In exchange for the payment of two souls, I, Chernabog shall face in combat and defeat Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. How does that sound?"**

"Ah, yes. That sounds about right." Chernabog lunged one of his huge, clawed hands at Drakken. The little scientist cringed at the oncoming fist, certain he was about to be massacred. The hand stopped just short of him though, with a single forefinger extended waiting in the air.

**"****Do we have an accord?" **Chernabog asked.

Tentatively, Drakken saw he wasn't in immanent danger and gingerly took the extended claw in his hand, shaking it with a half-hearted smile.

**"****Done!"** Chernabog declared.

Drakken and Shego stepped backward toward the awaiting hovercraft. "So, thank you for your time, and nice doing business with you." Drakken said, uneasily. Now that their business was concluded, he was anxious to get out of there. The place sent a chill down his spine and the way some of the demons were looking at him made him nervous. "I do hope to hear of Kim Possible's demise soon." He added as he hopped in the aircraft and started the engine.

**"****In do time."** Chernabog said with a smirk. **"But first, let us test their mettle a bit."**

He spread his arms out far, casting his black shadow over the village below.

* * *

The wind whipped through Shego's hair. She laid her elbow on the side of the hovercraft, which in turn, propped her chin up. She sat watching the countryside blowing by, bitterness etched on her features. She was glad to have the ordeal done with, but she couldn't help but wonder if there might have been a better way to do things. It was then that she saw something to take her mind off her brooding. "Hey Doc, get a load of that!"

They both looked behind them to see a truly unusual sight. A great, white stream was lifting up out of the village and flowing up to the mountain. It swarmed over, swirling around Chernabog – still visible even at their great distance – and at a quick thrust of his hand, it came pouring over in their direction.

Up close, they could see more definitely. It wasn't a stream, but it was comprised of several milky white figures. Many were comprised of bone, while some seemed to have flesh. Some flew along while others rode on the backs of beasts. Some were naked and some were draped in cloaks of sorts and a great deal of them carried weapons.

"Excellent!" Drakken grinned, gleefully. The two villains watched in awe as the battalion of specters flew off into the night; racing towards Middleton – and their prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ghosties and Ghoulies and Long-Legged Beasties**

Hanna Stoppable cooed softly as her brother gently placed her in her crib.

"Sleep tight, Han." Ron said to her. "You've had a busy night." he brushed his fingers through the childs hair, kissed her forehead and carefully stepped out of her room. She gazed fondly up at her brother, heaved a great yawn and was soon carried off to sleep.

Ron stepped out of the child's room, smiling warmly. No sooner was he out of the room than he found himself wrapped in the arms of his long-time best friend, now girlfriend.

"So, got her all hunkered down for the night, huh?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Looks like she'll be out the whole night."

Kim took her love by the hand, leading him down the stairs. "Well, with all the attention she got, I'm not surprised she's tired... You've got to admit, she was really adorable in her little fairy costume."

"Yeah I'll admit, she did pretty good for her first time on the T or T scene." Ron mused as he plopped a large bag filled with sweets – his sister's spoils – on the kitchen table. "Yup, she'll go far." he reiterated before settling down in the living room. Kim soon nestled beside him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

They stayed cuddled up together for a time, happy simply to be in each others company. Ron held her tight, inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair and savoring the feel of her touch. The next thing he noticed was jolting awake. At first he berated himself for falling asleep – but he thought less of it as he noticed Kim seemed to be stirring from a doze as well. She smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Have we been asleep long?" she asked, warily.

"Naw. It's still night – Well, I guess it's officially morning now – Ummm..." his train of though had, unsurprisingly, gotten away from him. " How – how 'bout if I walk you home?" he offered, pulling up off the couch.

"That'd be nice, thanks." she purred.

* * *

They stepped out into the brisk, autumn air; a chilled breeze blew by them. Kim shivered slightly; she was dressed only in a light, old-fashioned shirt and pants. (the same outfit she had worn during a high-sea show down during their senior class trip.) The ninja gi Ron wore hugged his skin, keeping him warm in the nights chill. But noticing his girlfriends discomfort, he draped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. She smiled fondly at his gesture.

They walked on in silence, the only sound to be heard was of their feet hitting the pavement – and they were just fine with that. Up in the sky, a cloud shifted position, revealing a bright, silver moon.

"Oh wow." Kim said, looking at it. "Isn't that beautiful, Ron?"

Ron looked up at the bright, glowing disk in the sky. Somewhere along his side, he could feel the the scampering of little feet. In an instant, Ron's beloved pet naked mole rat, Rufus, was atop his shoulder to get a view of the moon as well. "Well,... it's pretty," Ron said. "but it's not the most beautiful thing out tonight." he added, turning to Kim. She blushed – Ron had definitely picked up some tricks from their dating experiences.

Rufus looked down at the pair. He was fond of them both and was happy they had gotten together – but sometimes, they were a little too lovey-dovey for his taste. "Hm – Yuck!" he chirped before running down and burying himself somewhere in Ron's costume.

Kim kissed him tenderly. "Come on Romeo," she teased. "Let's go –" She turned to go but quickly snapped her head back at the sky.

"What's up, K.P?" Ron asked, a couple steps ahead of her.

"I thought I saw something..." she responded. "... Hmm, guess it was nothing."

But, of course, it wasn't.

Something blew past the astounded couple at breakneck speed. It zoomed around, circling them in a dizzying blur. It finally pulled ahead in front of the duo, pausing in midair. The young crime fighters stared slack-jawed.

"Ah, K.P,... do you see anything... unusual up ahead?"

"You mean like a witch floating on a broomstick, grinning at us like the cat who got the canary?"

"Oh good, I thought it was only me."

The witch – for that is indeed what it was – reared her broom and opened her mouth with a resounding cackle. She raised her hand which sizzled like an electric current. She thrust her hand at them, sending the the little, electric ball she had created hurling to their feet. They jumped out of the way just in time.

Kim, always ready for anything, landed in a defensive position. She leaped into the air, coming down hard at the witch who made no attempt to move.

Ron was pulling himself up after the unexpected attack. He got to his feet just in time to see Kim shoot strait through the witch, tumbling over through the other side.

"Holy cow!" he shouted. "It's a _ghost_ witch?!"

The witch cackled loudly; she rose high into the air, swooping down low and flowing past them, cackling all the way.

Ron ducked as she sped past him. Once certain she wasn't coming for another attack, he was by Kim's side in a heartbeat. "You okay?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah." she said, shivering. "it's just,... I feel like I just plunged through ice water."

Ron didn't quite hear her though. He was looking back the way they had come _"Ahhhh... K.P,..."_ his voice cracked as he pointed back. Kim looked to where he was pointing, her eyes went wide and her voice caught in her throat.

In the darkness of the night, a great, silver stream of unnatural origin was flowing in their direction. As it came closer, they could clearly see the stream divide into the individual bodies – Kim couldn't think of a better word to describe them – that formed it. The three of them – Kim, Ron and Rufus – screamed at the top of their lungs as the ghosts charged at them.

Kim hadn't been joking, it did feel like ice water was surrounding them; flowing over their skin, seeping into their bones and freezing their souls as the spectral army swarmed around and through them.

"We gotta get outta here!" Ron shouted once the final specter had passed through them. Kim didn't object.

* * *

A few minutes later, they rushed through the front door of the Possible home, slamming it shut and locking it in several places.

Deep in their subconscious, they both knew it was hoping for too much that that would be enough to impede the ghosts. In a minute, their fear was confirmed.

A pearly white, translucent horse's skull came through the closed door. It snorted, a mist of silver vapor emitting from where its nostrils had been. A neck of vertebrae followed, along with a pair of forelegs made of bone. And seated upon the beasts back was a skeletal warrior clad in pale armor and crowned with a horned helmet. He held a sword in his left hand and a glint of malice in his eyes.

Once warrior and steed were completely in the house, the horse reared up, neighing in a terrible wail; the soldier raised his sword to the ceiling, calling out his own piercing scream, and lowered the sword, pointing at them menacingly. Kim and Ron could only watch in fright as the ghost charged at them in what seemed like slow-motion. Other ghosts – scores of them – followed him. There were other mounted skeletons, foot-soldiers, broom mounted witches, phantoms that seemed to be only a pair of glowing eyes and bony hands under billowing sheets, a large, floating womans face, a specter in a thick, heavy cloak riding on the back of what was once a cow and a pair of hags riding on the smoky, black forms of a goat and a boar.

The ghosts charged forward at the nearly defenseless couple. Team Possible had faced many adversaries before – but noting like what they were facing now. So when they were faced with an army of foes they couldn't even touch charging at them in full battle array, they did the only thing they could – they jumped out of the way.

For a moment, anarchy reigned.

Kim and Ron were pinned to the floor; they couldn't pull themselves up far enough to effectively crawl away because the air immediately above them was filled with swarming spirits. This proved to be a disadvantage to their foes too, however, for in all the buzz and excitement, they had lost track of their targets.

With another shriek from the mounted skeleton, the air cleared enough for everyone to clearly see what was going on. Kim and Ron didn't hesitate to make the most out of the situation.

Kim leaped through the air, landing at the other end of the room. She quickly turned and dodged an onslaught of rampaging spirits that swept passed her. Ron had dashed behind the Possible's couch, praying that they wouldn't think to look there. Using all his recollection of the training he had received long ago, he quickly, but quietly, made his way around the house.

Kim hid behind the wall just by the kitchen door. In the other room, she could still hear the cacophony the ghosts made as they ransacked her house. She cautiously moved away from the door frame, trying to stay aware of everything around her. She turned around to find herself facing one of the cloaked phantoms.

The specter roared a blood-curdling shriek as Kim fell over backwards, her own scream escaping her lips. She watched in terror as the phantom moved closer to her – a hungry look in its eyes. Suddenly it stopped – something seemed to be wrong; the ghost looked like it was trying to move forward while some invisible force pulled it back. In a flash, the specter was pulled out of her sight.

Kim rose off the floor, peering over the kitchen table to see Ron twirling a hose and nozzle triumphantly. "Booyah!" he crowed, switching off the machine. No sooner had he done that then the ghost rose out of the body of the device, towering over Ron with a look of pure loathing etched into its nonexistent face. Ron grinned sheepishly, chuckling a half-hearted, pathetic little laugh. He then dashed passed the ghost, grabbing Kim by the wrist and rushing off with her.

"You tried to _vacuum_ it?!" Kim asked, incredulously.

"Hey, it worked in the movies!" Ron responded.

A loud scream came from Rufus. Kim and Ron turned to see the hag mounted on a goat charging at them. The spirits plowed through Kim who fell to the ground, doubled over.

"_KIM!!"_ Ron shouted as he turned around to help her. But he found his way impeded when two skeleton warriors brandishing swords landed between him and his girlfriend.

Ron yelped at the sight of them, taking an involuntary step backwards. The ghosts inched closer to him. Mustering all his courage, Ron decided to stand his ground. "Hey dude, you really don't wanna do that!" he said, boldly. The skeletons didn't stop. "I'm serious, man! I got mad Fu skills and I'm not afraid to use 'em! Perhaps you've heard of Tai Shing Pek Kwar?" The skeletons made no response. "No?... Well then you're in for a world of hurt!" he said, dropping into a fighting stance. He flipped about, making odd motions with his arms and legs, landing in unusual stances, yelping and shrieking all the while. "Yeah, you feelin' it, aren't ya?! That's Monkey Kung Fu, foo'! 'An I'm gonna serve it to ya both guns blazin'!!"

The two soldiers watched this spectacle for a time. They turned to look at each other, shrugged their shoulders and hacked at the buffoon with their swords.

Ron dropped to the floor, clutching himself. The swords hadn't hurt him physically, but they were freezing cold and they stung like the dickens.

Kim shakily pulled herself to her feet. As she looked up, she saw Ron being herded away from her by two sword wielding specters. She started running to him when her path was impeded by the phantom from the kitchen. It screamed at her, making a slashing motion with its bony hand. Kim stumbled backward, tripping and falling on her back. Perfect. She was vulnerable; this was what the ghost was anticipating. It lunged at her.

Ron dashed away from the skeletons at a speed only those who are afraid for their lives can muster. He barely ducked out of the way as the spectral womans face came swooping out of nowhere. He ran down the hallway, avoiding several spirits that crossed his path. As he crept along, he bumped into something solid.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, turning around.

"Kim!" Rufus parroted.

Ron grabbed Kim, hugging her close to him expressing how relieved he was that she was safe. Something was wrong though. Her skin was cold and she didn't hug him back. When he pulled her back to take a good look at her, something was off – her eyes had narrowed into little slits, her brows furled. Her mouth slowly spread into a wide, fiendish smile, baring her teeth.

"Uh, Kim?" Ron asked, timidly. "Is... something wrong?" She responded by punching him in the jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor.

As Ron pulled himself up Kim leaped at him, shrieking demoniacally. She seized him by the neck, slamming him into the wall.

"Kim,... what are you... doing?" Ron choked out through Kim's clutching fist. Kim only snarled and tightened her grip. That's when Ron saw it – in Kim's eyes. Around the rim of her dazzling green irises were a pair of pale yellow rings that seemed to glow with a haunting light. "Okay, that's not normal." he said.

Rufus let out a snarl of his own as he jumped out of Ron's gi and into Kim's face. With on swift motion, Kim batted the little rodent across the hall.

"_Rufus!!_" Ron gasped as he watched his pet go flying past. He turned back to Kim, knowing what he had to do, but still struggling with it. "Sorry Kim." he breathed. He raised both his feet and kicked Kim hard in the shoulder that connected to the hand that held him. Once he was free, he scrambled to where Rufus lay, scooped him up and dashed away.

He charged down the hall and around the corner, jumping into a nearby closet and closed the door behind him. "Okay – gotta think this out." he said to himself. "So a bunch of ghost attack Kim and me, they follow us to Kim's house and – somehow – they took control of Kim." Questions buzzed through Ron's head like an angry swarm of hornets. Who were these ghost? Where did they come from? Why were they attacking them? He slumped down, realizing he didn't have an answer to any of them.

He needed help. But how could he get it? The obvious answer would be to call Wade on the Kimmunicator – but Kim still had it and it would be suicide to try and confront her in her current state. He could try the phone – but then he wouldn't be able to get out to the family room without encountering more ghosts. He sighed heavily, sinking his face into his hands. If only there was someone he could contact – someone who knew about these sort of things...

Suddenly, an idea struck him. There was someone who might be able to help him – and he knew of a way to contact him. Granted, he had never used this means of communication before, he had only ever seen it used. However, there was no greater motivator than fear. He set himself on the floor of the closet, seated in the lotus position. He took several long breaths, trying with all his might to clear his thoughts. Concentrating as hard as he could, he called out.

"Sensei." he cried, reaching out with his subconscious. "Sensei." he called again.

"What troubles you, Stoppable-San?" he heard a wizened, elder voice say in his mind. Ron opened his eyes; the closet had disappeared. In its place, he saw – in a dream-like manner – the familiar landscape and architecture of the Yaminuchi ninja school. And seated before him was the ninja master himself.

"Sensei!" Ron cried in relief. "Thank goodness – I really need help and I don't know where else to turn!"

Sensei nodded in understanding, urging Ron to continue.

"Okay – so Kim and I were walking to her house, and we were suddenly attacked by an army of ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" replied Sensei.

"Yeah – y'know, dead people. They chased us all the way back to Kim's house and they started running amok and, and... and I think one of them is possessing Kim!"

"I see..." Sensei remarked, his eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. He remained that way for a time – Ron didn't interrupt him, he was somehow certain that his old master was doing something vital in this state of meditation. His face knitted tighter together before his eyes spontaneously popped open.

"So... where do you think they came from?" Ron asked, anxiously.

"I... am afraid I do not know." the ancient ninja admitted. "One thing is certain, Stoppable-San, these are not ordinary foes – therefore, they cannot be defeated by ordinary means."

"Okay,... that's actually kind of unhelpful." Ron replied.

"You know of what I speak, Stoppable-San." Sensei chided. "I wish you victory in your coming battle."

With that, Ron's eyes opened. The scene of the school had vanished, being replaced by the interior of the closet. Ron had an idea of what Sensei had meant, but he still wasn't too sure of how well it would work. _Guess I'll have to find out._ he thought.

He stood up, spreading out his arms, saying "_I call upon the Mystical Monkey Power!_"

* * *

The specters swarmed through the Possible residence; floating through every room, searching every nook and cranny for the young man and his rodent.

A sudden crash and a swooping flare brought their search to an end. Ron Stoppable stood before his enemies hunched over, standing on his knuckles. The ghosts looked in surprise at the electrifying blue aura of energy that had enveloped the boy's body; running up his arms and down his legs with one long tendril sprouting from the base of his spine, like some kind of tail. Ron rose to his feet, glaring at the spirits maliciously; his teeth bared in a furious snarl.

One skeletal soldier shook himself from his shock and charged at Ron, his sword swinging. In the blink of an eye, Ron caught the hand wielding the sword just as it was about to strike. The ghost was stopped in his tracks. The specter was shaken in surprise; he looked at the hand that held him immobile, then at the boy. It was clear from his expression that the fact that this aura allowed the boy to actually touch him unnerved him greatly. Ron also looked at his hand clutching the ghost in surprise, then his mouth broadened into a cocky grin.

"I'll take that, thanks." he said as he snatched the spectral sword from the bony hand and then plunged its blade into the ghosts face.

The skeleton writhed back in what looked like pain.

Ron kicked the ghost squarely in the chest. Once again, his foot went through the spirit – only this time, the ghost exploded in a cloud of silvery vapor that swirled in the sir and vanished. Something – instinct or mystical power or both caused Ron to turn around. Behind him, the hag riding her boar had charged at him. Ron turned just in time to catch the boars tusks in his tightly clenched fists. The ghosts themselves had vary little substance, so it took little effort for Ron to toss them across the room, landing on several other ghosts – all of them disappearing in clouds of mist.

"Booyah!" Ron proclaimed, triumphantly. "Ah, the tables, they have officially _turned!_"

A loud growl caught Ron's attention. From the other side of the room, the possessed Kim had leaped into the air, lunging strait towards him. Without even thinking about it, Ron thrust his hands at Kim; an extension of the aura that surrounded him shot out from his extended palms, assuming the form of a leaping monkey.

Kim and the energy monkey collided in mid air. Immediately, Kim too was engulfed in an electrifying aura. As the Mystical Monkey Power flared around her, the ghosts possessing her were expelled. Ron looked in amazement; not just one ghost but several – an entire squadron of them – flew out of his girlfriend. When the last spirit was expelled, the power surrounding Kim slowly extinguished, bringing her down to the floor.

"Rufus, go check on her!" Ron yelled, pointing at her motionless form. The little mole rat scampered off toward Kim. Ron turned about saying "I'm gonna finish cleaning up."

He scowled at the ghost – who in turn seemed more wary of him – and extended his right hand, concentrating hard. In a bright flash, a large curved sword had appeared in his previously empty hand.

Grasping the Lotus Blade firmly, Ron howled a blood-lusted roar, charging at the specters. He sliced through the crowd of spirits, an enormous silver cloud of mist appearing where the ghosts had been. Ron swiped and hacked, cutting specters asunder with every blow. He lobed off the head of a skeleton, cut the specter on the cow's skeleton in half at the waist before dismantling his steed, he shredded one of the cloaked phantoms, impaled the flying face and sliced at the hag on her boar.

"Wait a minute –" Ron said. "didn't I already beat her?"

He looked around the room. All over, clouds of vapor were condensing together – reforming the ghosts that he had obliterated. "Oh come _on!_" he griped. "That's totally not fair!"

The ghosts began moving toward him again, a look of vengeance gleaming in their eyes. Once again on the defensive, Ron slowly inched backward, blocking and attacking at any spirit that made a move at him.

Nearby, Rufus as chattering excitedly. The little mole rat stood on Kim's back showing a thumbs-up to his master. _Good_ Ron thought. _Kim's alive_. Now it was up to him to do whatever it took to keep her that way. _But how am I gonna to keep her safe when the ghosts keep coming back after I wallop them? _

A loud shriek caused Ron to involuntarily turn around. Charging through the air was the skeletal warrior astride his ghostly mount. At that sight, the little gears in Ron's head began turning; he thought back on the events that had transpired that night. When the specters had first assailed them, that very ghost had been at the head of the charge, he was also the first one to intrude into the Possible's house and even now, he was the one calling all the shots. So Ron was certain – and he had no idea how he arrived at this conclusion – that if he were to somehow get rid of him, their leader, then the rest would go away too.

Screaming madly, Ron leaped at the spectral stallion. Swinging the Lotus Blade, he cut the steeds front legs out from under it. The horse stumbled to the floor, disintegrating into cloud of pearly mist as it hit the ground. The rider was thrown from his steeds back; he landed with cat-like agility, standing an inch or so off of the ground. He looked at the cloud of vapor that was once his mount slowly fade into nothingness. He turned his gaze to Ron, brandishing his sword with a shield strapped to his right arm. To Ron, the message was clear: the fight was on.

The specter lunged at Ron, striking vertically. Ron rolled out of the way as the sword slid through the floorboards.

Ron realized that the Lotus Blades current form was a little ill-suited for this kind of fighting. Concentrating on the sword in his hand, the katana flashed and was immediately changed into a one handed straight sword.

The warrior made to attack Ron again; this time, the two weapons connected, pealing in an echoing bell-like tone. The swords clashed a second time, and again and again. Neither combatant seemed to have an advantage over the other; the ghostly soldier had years of experience in the art of combat while Ron had a far more substantial form than his opponent and was therefore less likely to be overpowered by his attacks.

The sword swinging continued for a while longer until the skeleton struck his blade at the ground near Ron's feet. His foot landed on the swords blade just after it made what would've been impact and he chopped at it with his own blade, severing it in two. The skeleton looked at the now useless pommel and cast it aside. He produced a mace on a chain and launched it at Ron with surprising speed.

Ron barely had time to change the Lotus Blade into a shield before the spectral mace made impact. The ghost struck at him again, continuously battering Ron with his weapon, trying to get the boy to yield. It was when he lifted his mace for another strike when Ron thought of something drastic. When the spiked ball raised once again, Ron changed the Lotus Blade into a long spear which was thrust straight through the ghosts skull.

To say the ghost was surprised by this would be an understatement.

Meanwhile, the other ghosts that had been swarming through the house had all congregated around the two fighters. They all knew where both their targets were; one of them wasn't getting up anytime soon, and the other was currently battling with their commander who they knew wouldn't want them to interfere. So, with nothing better to do, they all gathered around to watch the show.

The ghost discarded his weapons, grabbing the spear shaft firmly in his bony hands. He pulled once, twice, with three hard pulls, he got his head free from the spear. Just as he did so, Ron twisted the shaft, knocking the skeletons feet out from under him. In a flash, the spear became a sword again which Ron used to hack at the ghost severing arms and legs and head and torso all falling into a pile of bones at his feet.

Those bones quickly flew across the floor and reassembled themselves into the warrior – who now had a spear of his own. He threw the spear at Ron who was a bit too slow to avoid it. Ron clutched his chest where the spear had made contact, falling to his knees in pain. He looked up to see the ghost readying a second spear to hurl at him. The missile flew at Ron; he reacted quickly, striking it aside with a sweep of his blade.

Before the spirit could prepare another spear, Ron changed the Lotus Blade into a yo-yo – not the child's toy, but the ancient hunting weapon that the toy was designed after. He chucked the spinning disks at his adversary who stepped aside at the last second. The ghost turned to his foe, something like a smirk playing on his face. But with a yank from Ron, the weapon came hurtling back, clobbering him in the back of the head. Ron caught the yo-yo in his hand; something was off though. As he looked down at his hands, the head of the ghost was staring up at him from his palms snarling like a feral beast.

"_AUUUAAAAGH!!"_ Ron yelped as he dropped the skull. The skull landed on the floor, laughing fiendishly at Ron. Ron held the Lotus Blade above his head, changing it into a war-hammer. The skull continued its demonic laugh at the boy – until it saw the head of the hammer plummeting towards it. Ron slammed on the head, crushing it in a cloud of mist. Once the head was disposed of, the skeletons body writhed to the floor,vanishing into thin air.

"... I know you're still here..." Ron growled as he walked around the area, keeping the Lotus Blade ready to strike at a moment's notice. "Show yourself!" he barked. Right after he called out, the warrior materialized behind him, wielding a two handed broadsword. He slashed at Ron who jumped away with a yelp. "You gotta be kidding me." he said. "How many weapons does this guy _have_?!"

He changed the Lotus Blade into a sword like the ghosts and the blades clashed again. Ron lost track of how long the two swords pelted out their violent song. All he recalled was an endless chorus of clashing and swinging and parrying.

At one point, the ghost leaped back, putting a good distance between them. Ron changed the Lotus Blade into a whip and lashed at the specters legs. The whip wrapped around the legs of the ghost, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. For a moment, Ron looked triumphant but then the spirit dissipated in a mist that easily slipped through the binding cord.

"Aw, c'mon!" Ron whined. "That's cheating!"

The sound of a metallic _clink_ behind him caused Ron to turn around with a jolt. He saw the ghost with what looked like his original sword sticking into the floor. His hands rested on the pommel as he leaned over the sword. He seemed to be smiling.

Then the ghost spoke to Ron in a hoarse rasp, barely above a whisper. _"Impressive, young fighter."_ he said. _"Most impressive, indeed._

"_I am glad we were sent here. It has been so long... centuries even, since I have met my equal with the blade. _

"_I have enjoyed sparring with you, young one, but the task for which we have been sent has been accomplished and we must return."_

He grabbed his sword and leaped into the air. As he flipped over through the air, his skeletal horse charged in and he landed gracefully on its back. _"Perhaps fate will see fit that our blades should cross again, sometime."_ With that final word his mount reared, neighing loudly. The warrior screamed his own wail and charged away; up through the ceiling with the other ghosts following.

After a great rushing, flapping, swooping and pulsating torrent, every last ghost had disappeared. The Possible's house fell eerily silent.

Ron allowed the mystical aura surrounding him to dissipate, the Lotus Blade fell to the floor with a sad thump.

"Whoa, freaky!" Rufus chirped, scampering to Ron.

"You said it, Rufus." said Ron. He made his way over to Kim who lay motionless on the floor. To his relief, the warmth had returned to her skin and her breathing was steady. Ron didn't have time to admire her beauty, however. He fished out the Kimmunicator and pressed the button that would contact Team Possible's tech guru.

"C'mon... c'mon" Ron breathed when it took so long to get a response. Finally, the screen flickered and the image of a very tired Wade Load appeared on it.

"Ron?" he asked.

"Wade."

"Ron, it's three 'o clock in the morning! Why are you calling?"

"Yeah, sorry about the lateness Wade, but we just had a ten point five on the weirdness scale..."

* * *

On the other side of the world, on the peak of the bare mountain, the spectral soldier stood before his master giving a full report of their dealings in Middleton. He was particular to mention the young warrior who he had fought with: a young warrior who glowed an electric blue sheen and fought with the ferocity of a lion.

Chernabog pondered this new information. **"So, the Ultimate Monkey Master has been manifested upon the Earth once again... this should prove to make things more... interesting."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**And Things that go _Bump_ in the Night**

* * *

Team Possible had faced a myriad of unusual circumstances and abnormal beings in their crime-fighting careers; from synthodrones to monkey ninjas to giant, mutated dachshunds – even extraterrestrials. Yet in all that time, there had been nothing that rattled them nearly as much as their fight with the ghosts.

Kim and Ron had Wade search everywhere to find any sort of information on ghosts that he could. He searched every web site, blog and forum he knew of; but the results were unsatisfying.

The attack on Halloween night had severely rattled Kim and Ron's psychs. Of all their foes, they didn't know of anyone who had power or influence over ghosts. The only villain they knew of who relied primarily on mystical power rather than science was Monkey Fist, and Wade had cast that possibility aside when he reported that Monkey Fist was still petrified. And so, Team Possible became unhealthily anxious; afraid that another spectral attack might arise at any moment, always on guard, jumping nervously when startled and speaking in anxious, loud and cutting tones.

However, time trudged on. Days slowly melded into weeks and no attacks – or even hints of an attack – occurred. And though the incident was far from forgotten, life had pretty much returned to normal for the two... well, as normal as life ever got for them.

On one brisk morning at Middleton Community College, Kim had seated herself in one of the corridors between two of her classes when a voice called out to her. "Kim! Hey Kim!"

Kim looked up from the text book she had been studying to see an old member from the cheer squad in high school bounding up to her. "Tara, hi."

The platinum blond rushed up to her friend a little breathless. "Hey Kim, how's it going?"

"Oh, the usual. How are you? I haven't seen you around in awhile."

"I,... I've been a little busy." Tara said, running her left hand through her hair then extending it for Kim to see.

"Tara!" Kim exclaimed as she saw the ring adorning her friends finger. "You're engaged?!" she said in awe.

"... Yeah, Josh proposed a couple of weeks ago." she said, admiring the diamond she wore. "It was during that Halloween party the hospital put on."

"Oh, I wasn't at the party." Kim admitted.

"Oh that's right – you and Ron took his little sister trick or treating, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you guys missed a great party! The haunted house they set up was spectacular! It had all these outrageous decorations and people dressed up scaring the pants off of everyone. There were witches and werewolves and vampires and goblins and zombies and the ghosts they had were really awesome!"

Tara didn't notice Kim flinch slightly at the mention of ghosts

"Here, I think I have a picture somewhere..." Tara went on. "Yeah, here it is." she held it out for Kim to see. Kim accepted the the picture. It depicted an image of Tara, dressed as a nun, in the embrace of Josh Mankey who was decked out like a gorilla. She chuckled at the image, wondering how Ron would react to it – as he had once observed the one-letter difference between Mankey and Monkey.

"Well, congratulations!" Kim said, returning the photo to her friend.

"Thanks." Tara replied, taking the photo back. "Um... I sorta had something I wanted to say to you,... other than the engagement, I mean.... I was wondering if you would like to be... one of my bridesmaids?"

Kim looked up at Tara, en expression of surprise on her face. Her face quickly spread into a grin as she replied. "Yes, of course I'll be your bridesmaid!"

Tara squealed in excitement as she clutched Kim in a friendly embrace.

* * *

Later in the day, as Kim was heading home, her eyes found Ron and she hurried to share the news with him. "Hey Ron, some big news today."

"Yeah! The cafeteria started selling calzones, with extra cheese." replied Ron

"Mmm.... Cheese!" Rufus chirped from Ron's pocket.

"What? No, Ron. Some big news happened with Tara!"

"Huh,... oh yeah, she's getting married."

"Exactly – wait, how did you know about it?"

"Josh told me." Ron answered, without skipping a beat. "Asked me to be his best man, in fact."

"Really?" Kim laughed, surprised. "Tara asked me to be a bridesmaid!"

"For real?!" Ron asked, with as much surprise as Kim. "That's totally cool! Hey! Since they included us in their plans, maybe we should do something special for them!"

* * *

_**Hmmm... They will be visiting friends this evening... Well, since they have not sought out the cause of their distress in earnest, perhaps it is time I sent them another invitation. And with innocent lives **__**in the balance, it should up the ante considerably.**_

* * *

As the sun dipped over to the horizon, the bell rang at the Mankey residence. Josh hastened to answer the unexpected visitors. "Kim?, Ron?" he said in surprise as he opened the door.

"Yo, what up, bro!" Ron replied, boisterously.

"Hey, Josh. How are you?"

"Um, okay I guess. What brings you guys over here?"

"We just stopped by to congratulate you on your engagement." Kim answered.

"Rufus!" Ron called. The little mole rat scuttled over Ron's shoulders and leaped into his masters open hands with a large package in his paws.

"Ta-_daa!_" the rodent squeaked, extending the extravagantly wrapped box to Josh.

"Oh wow, ah... thanks. I... don't know what to say."

"Oh, you don't have to say anything." Kim replied. "We just wanted to show our appreciation for having us participate in your wedding."

"Well that's really nice of you guys." Josh smiled warmly at them. "You wanna come in for a bit?"

Team Possible followed Josh through the hallway to the sitting room where they found Tara sitting at the couch fussing over several papers laying on the coffee table. She looked up as Josh came back in. "Who was at the door, Josh?" she asked. Then she saw Kim and Ron following him. "Kim, Ron? What bring you guys over here?"

"They came by to give us this." Josh said, holding out the present.

"Oh, how nice." Tara's eyes sparkled as she saw the package. She got up off the couch and went to hug Kim and Ron each.

The four of them hung out together for quite a while; chatting, joking, enjoying each others company and just having a good time. Kim and Ron asked Josh and Tara about their upcoming matrimony; had they picked a date, where would it be held, who was performing the ceremony, stuff like that.

At length, Josh decided a toast would be appropriate. He went down to the pantry and retrieved a bottle of sparkling cider.

As he closed the door to the pantry, something on the other side of the door went _bump_. Slightly unnerved, he opened the door again and gazed into the darkness... and the darkness gazed back.

* * *

The other three waited patiently for Josh to return. When he didn't come back for several minutes, Kim decided to see what was taking him so long.

"Josh?" she called as she came into the kitchen. She then found him holding himself against the wall in front of the pantry door. "Josh, what are you doing?"

Josh looked up as she called him. Kim saw a look of panic in his eyes. "Run!" he yelled.

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

Josh spread his feet apart, bracing himself harder against the door. "Get out of here! Take Ron and Tara and _RUN!!!_"

Kim was about to ask why he was acting that way when Josh gave an involuntary lurch. He pushed himself against the door again, breathing heavily. He shook again, and this time Kim saw the door frame rattle and heard an audible thump. "Josh... What's back there?" Kim asked, worriedly.

"I don't know!" Josh huffed as whoever – or whatever was behind the door banged against it again. "Just take the others and get as far away as possi –" Josh was cut off as the door behind him flew off its hinges, slamming him into the opposing wall and sliding to the floor. Kim gasped as she saw the thing that caused the door to go flying.

It had a head like a weasel, long slender limbs that ended in frightful claws, a thick mane running down its neck and bushy, fox-like tail. The beast was covered from head to tail in shaggy, red hair. When it looked at Kim with its beady, yellow eyes, it rose to its full, terrible height and opened its mouth howling with monstrous fury.

As the beast roared, more monsters poured out of the doorway. The creature that knocked the door down charged forward and lunged at Kim. She nimbly side-stepped and the monster blew past her and into the living room.

* * *

Tara screamed with all the strength her lungs possessed. Ron turned quickly to see a red shaggy creature the likes of which he'd never seen before. The beast slid along the living room floor, dragging its claws through the carpet in an attempt to slow its momentum. When it finally slowed, it scurried back the way it had come, snarling angrily.

"Ron, what was that?" Tara asked in a small, strained voice.

"... I have no idea!" Ron answered, his face pale.

A sudden roar drew their attention behind them. The fireplace – which had previously been empty – had a surging fire blazing out of its confinement. Great red flames billowed out of the hearth, surging toward the ceiling. As the fire burned, a company of beings – hideous, frightening, monstrous; the sort of beings spawned by nightmares – came clawing, crawling, leaping, and slithering out of the hearth.

"Oh, not again." Rufus gulped.

The nightmarish contingent continued pouring out through the fireplace. Their expressions were malicious and it was clear that their visit was not a peaceful one.

"Stand back, Tara!" Ron said. "I'll handle this." he spread his arms out toward the ceiling and in a flash, he felt the Mystical Monkey Power flowing through him. In another instant, he held the Lotus Blade in his hands. With a furious battle cry, he lunged at the demonic hoard. Seconds before the sword made contact, the nearest demon whipped around and caught the katana by its lunging blade. Ron was stopped with a jolt. He tried moving the blade, but the monsters grip would not slacken. "... This does not bode well." he moaned.

* * *

Kim jumped aside, as the demon she had avoided came lunging at her again. The beast missed her, slamming into one of its comrades. Kim leaped out of the way as a demon with a huge parrot-like beak swiped at her. She made her way – dodging monsters the whole time – to the fallen door with Josh still under it. She lifted the large, wooden slab and pulled Josh to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll live." Josh grunted, holding his side.

They made to return to the sitting room but found their way impeded by the demonic hoard. Thinking quickly, Kim pulled the door in front of them and charged the fiends. The door did its task of getting them through the blockade without sustaining serious injury – although the door itself was all but decimated in the process.

Coming into the living room, Kim threw the chunk of wood aside; then they saw that the room was also filled with demons. Kim glanced over the room looking for Ron and Tara. She found Ron quickly. She saw the blue aura of Mystical Monkey Power surrounding her boyfriend; the thought comforted her somewhat. But the comfort faded when she saw what was happening.

Two demons, one with very large, pointed ears and webbed feet and a taller one with a tail like a lion and a head like a boar were tossing the Lotus Blade back and forth between them while Ron scrambled desperately, trying to get it back. This went on for a time until she saw Ron close his eyes in a sort of concentration. When that happened, the Lotus Blade transformed into a spear. The boar-headed demon – who obviously wasn't expecting anything like that – was instantly impaled straight through the chest. Ron then seized the spears shaft and yanked it from the monster, running to Kim.

"You guys okay?" he asked when he reached them.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ron, where's Tara?!" Josh demanded, grabbing Ron firmly by the front of his shirt.

A sudden, piercing scream answered his question. Tara was standing on the mantle over the fireplace; a gang of demons had her surrounded and were constantly striking and slashing at her while she swung a fire poker to ward them off. She whipped the poker around, striking one demon in the head and sending it sprawling. But then another demon with a wide, frog-like face reached up and sliced at her back. Tara screamed like a banshee as the demons long claws ripped through her skin like butter. She staggered and fell, now at the mercy of the demons.

"TARA!!" Josh yelled, running at full speed to her.

"Josh!!" Kim called, but too late.

An enormous fist swung out of nowhere, clobbering Josh in the face and knocking him off his feet.

Josh slumped to the floor, panting hard. His eyes widened as the giant fist grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to be examined by the creature that held him.

Kim watched in horror as one huge demon with arms as thick as young trees, the head of a bull and feet ending in big, round cloven hooves lifted Josh off the floor and shoved its ugly face at him apparently curious as to who or what Josh was.

Looking around, she found a large vase sitting on a small table. "Hey, ugly!" she yelled at the demon as she grabbed the vase and hurled it at him.

The creature snorted indignantly as the vase shattered against his face. Seeing Kim and identifying her as the attacker, he dropped Josh, grabbed one of the couches in one massive fist and threw it at the red head at high velocity.

Kim and Ron narrowly avoided the oncoming furniture, dashing to the side mere seconds before the couch crashed into the wall behind them.

Ron pulled himself up after the rain of splintered wood in time to see one demon dashing away with the limp form of Tara thrust across his back. Ron snarled, clutching the Lotus Blade in his fist and loosed a feral battle cry as he lunged at the fiend.

Kim rose from the floor to the sight of the bull headed demon scraping the carpet with its huge hooves and snorting menacingly. In the next instant, the monster bellowed a threatening roar and charged at Kim, his horns lowered with full intent to impale the young heroine. Reacting purely on instinct, Kim grabbed the demons horns once they had come close, sprang over the demon and, bending her legs as she came downward, thrust off of the demons back and somersaulted through the air and landed before Josh.

Kim tenderly pulled Josh's battered and bruised form off the floor and to his feet. They both turned at the sound of blows exchanging to see Ron with Tara laying across his shoulder and swinging his sword at any demon that got close to them.

Once the four were together again, they gingerly tried to make a silent escape from the mayhem surrounding them. That's when the Kimmunicator sounded off.

"Wade?" Kim asked as she activated the device on her wrist.

"Kim!" Wade called. "What's happening? I was monitoring the energy readings through the Kimmunicator and suddenly, the energy levels spiked through the roof!"

"Wade, we're being attacked by demons! We need – "

"Wade, quick!" Ron shouted "We need garlic, crucifixes, silver bullets, holy water, baby tears, wooden stakes, lamb's blood –"

"Demons?!" Wade interjected.

"Yes Wade," said Kim "demons. Got any idea how to fight them?"

"What about the Mystical Monkey Power?" Wade asked.

"Tried it!" Ron answered. "it's nowhere near as affective on demons as it is on ghosts!"

"Hmmm..." the young genius thought for a moment. "What about the battle suit?" he eventually asked.

"The battle suit?" Kim asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, I've done a bit of tinkering with it. It's got a more sophisticated offensive weapon system which I think might help with the current situation."

"Thanks Wade! You rock as ever!" Kim said, but then she slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Oh, but the battle suit's at home!"

"Think you can hold them off a bit longer?" Wade asked. "I think I can get the suit to you, but it'll take some time."

"We'll do what we can, Wade." Kim said, her face determined.

"Mm, hurry!" Rufus squeaked.

Just then, something long and thick slammed onto the floor where they stood.

The group turned to see a large demon that had bat-like wings sprouting from its shoulders and in place of legs, a long serpentine tail. It was this tail that had slammed at them; and it raised it again for another strike. They all quickly dove away as the enormous tail came back down on them. Kim and Ron got to their feet to see demons surrounding them on all sides. Once again, the fight was on.

Kim wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, but it was starting to wear her down. No matter how hard she punched, kicked and grappled, for every demon she took out, there was another ready to take its place.

Then at last, a familiar beeping caught her attention. She hurriedly pressed a button on the Kimmunicator and saw Wades face appear on the screen. "The suit's here." he said "It's waiting for you outside."

"Thanks Wade." Kim replied, as she dodged the swipe of a demons claw.

After dispatching her assailant, she looked about and found Ron with Tara still draped over his shoulder hacking his blade at another demon while Josh crouched behind him. "Ron!" she yelled as she came over to them. "Wade's got the suit over, let's go!"

Quickly, and as quietly as they could, the group made their way to the front door. Outside, they found Wade's robotic probe holding the battle suit in its claw-like hands.

Kim took the suit from the robot and hastily pulled it on. "All right, let's see how they like this!"

"Josh," Ron said, gently pulling Tara off of his shoulder and handing her over to him. "here, you better take care of her – this is gonna get gruesome." No sooner had he said that than he was spontaneously yanked away.

Ron choked hard as he found his neck clenched tightly in a huge, hairy fist which held him dangling off the floor by a good ten inches. When his vision came back into focus, he saw a large mass of black with a round hole in it through with he could see the decimated living room. Turning his gaze upward, he found himself looking at an angry porcine face with teeth bared, scimitar-like tusks and eyes narrowed in extreme fury. Ron didn't have to think to remember this guy – it was the demon he had impaled with his spear; and he apparently held a grudge.

A sudden flash of blue made the monster squeal and drop Ron. Ron turned to see Kim – her arm extended and the blue lines that ran along her battle suit alight with energy.

Kim smiled smugly at what her fired energy bolt had accomplished. "Spankin'!" she declared.

The demon growled threateningly before stepping over to Kim, arm raised for a strike. Kim fired again, causing the demon to lose balance and nearly topple over. Rufus then got into the action by biting the demons ankle. The demon howled in pain, clutching his ankle and hopping about. While he jumped around in pain, Ron finished the job by kicking him in the chest which sent him flying back through the door.

Kim swept over to Ron. "Ready to kick some demon butt?" she asked.

"Booyah!" Ron answered, clutching the Lotus Blade firmly.

"_Charge!_" Rufus shouted. Team Possible stormed through the door, ready to finish the fight.

Josh watched his friends disappear into the demon infested house. Clutching Taras unconscious form closer to him, he silently wished them luck then started walking away. His priority at the moment was to get Tara to safety, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Kim and Ron flew directly into the fray; she firing beams from her battle suit in every direction, he using a multitude of weapons to hack and jab at any demon that got close to either of them.

The battle lasted for several minutes; the demons seemed to realized that their targets had somehow acquired some new advantage. So they changed their strategy; instead of besting them with superior fighting skills, they would overwhelm them by sheer numbers.

* * *

The two men approached the house. They were both tired and could easily think of several things to be doing than breaking up a rowdy party in the middle of the night, still, disturbing the peace was an offense and the officers had a duty to perform.

They strode up to the front door and pounded hard. One of the officers took a glance through a nearby window. He heard a cacophony of noise – a lot of crashing and slamming coming from within; he also saw several dark shapes rushing past the window, what they were doing, he couldn't imagine.

"Whaddayou 'spose is goin' on in there?" he asked his partner.

"I dunno, but I'll bet there's alcohol involved. These punk kids get a little in there system and they think they can get away with anything." he pounded the door again. "Police!" he shouted. "Open up!"

The door opened and the officers jumped involuntarily. A gigantic brute with a large, dark body like a man and a head and legs like a bull stood in the doorway. The figure was so enormous, the majority of its bulk was hidden by the doorway.

"_What do_ you _want?!"_ the creature demanded.

One of the officers regained his composure and replied. "Uh, er... We have received numerous complaints from the neighborhood of a loud commotion coming from this address." he stumbled backward a bit as the monsters expression hardened.

"_We're working here!"_ the beastly figure informed them. _"Go away!"_ he then slammed the door in their faces so hard the entire side of the house rattled.

The two officers stood frozen for a time until one turned to the other and said. "Did, d-d-d-did you see tha – "

"No!" his partner answered, walking back to their patrol car "And neither did you!"

* * *

Josh plodded forward morosely. While he was relieved that Tara was alive and relatively unharmed, his thoughts kept wandering back to the house full of monsters that Kim and Ron had to deal with. True, they faced situations like this all the time, but he was fairly certain they hadn't encountered foes like these before.

Perhaps he shouldn't have left them, maybe there was something he could've done, maybe – no, it was ridiculous to think so. He wasn't exceptionally strong and and he didn't know any sort of fighting styles.

Kim, on the other hand, knew sixteen different styles of Kung Fu – not to mention years of experience fighting all sorts of villains. Even Ron, though a bit of a goof at times, could fight better than he; not to mention he had that monkey power, whatever it was, and a magical sword to go with it.

No, it was better this way. Kim and Ron would win this fight; they had to, they always did.

Presently, he looked down to see Tara was stirring.

Wearily, she opened her eyes to see Josh gazing at her, looking very relieved.

"What happened?" she asked in a strained voice. "Did we win?"

"Not exactly." Josh answered, holding her close to him. At her questioning look, he elaborated. "The demons were overwhelming us. They told me to take you and get away."

"And... Kim and Ron?"

Josh sighed heavily. "As far as I know, they're still fighting."

Taras expression was crestfallen. "But,... what'll happen to them?"

"I don't know." Josh replied, stroking her hair. "What's important is that you're safe now."

"_Nope_." a dark voice said from behind. Immediately, the two lovers felt terrible hands grab them and pull them away.

* * *

Team Possible was surrounded. Everywhere they looked, a hoard of demonic beasts glared back at them.

Though the battle was arduous, the young heroes continued fighting. They were tired, fatigued, battered and weary, but they had to keep fighting – there was no telling what sort of havoc these monsters would reek if they failed.

Kim swung her fist, slugging one demon between the eyes and electrocuting another with her battle suit. Ron slashed the Lotus Blade across the chest of the giant, bull-like demon then struck a well placed kick to the head of another.

Regardless of their efforts, there were just too many opponents. It seemed that for every demon they took out, there were three more to take its place.

In the midst of the turmoil, a long, piercing howl resounded through the room. Everyone stopped abruptly, looking toward the source of the sound.

Standing on the mantle was the weasel faced demon, the first one to invade the house. It stood with its arms crossed, its fox tail twitching. On either side of this demon stood two others, and they were holding Josh and Tara by their necks, precariously suspended above the floor.

"_You have fought well._" the weasel-demon spoke. "_But your valiance is for naught. Surrender, or your friends will perish._"

Kim looked at the scene aghast. Surely they wouldn't – but of course they would. These were demons, they obviously had no qualms about killing innocent bystanders.

"Uh KP, any time you wanna share a plan, it'd be great." Ron whispered, anxiously.

"Working on it." Kim muttered back, though honestly, she couldn't conceive of any means to save them. She looked back at her friends remorsefully; Taras face was turning blue from the demons tight grip around her neck and Josh had streams of red down neck where the demons claws had pierced his skin. They both looked at Kim with pleading in their eyes.

Biting back tears, she bowed her head. She couldn't let them die, but she couldn't let the demons win either. She did have an idea, but it was reckless and probably wouldn't work. "Ron," she said quietly. "here's what we have to do."

The demon on the mantle sneered at them, seething. At length, it spoke saying "_I will not wait any longer, if you do not relinquish yourselves, your friends will be –_"

"Now, Ron!" As Kim yelled, an electric blue bolt shot from her arm into the demon holding Josh and Ron threw the Lotus Blade (in the form of a tomahawk) into the arm of the demon clutching Tara. This caught both fiends off-guard and caused them to drop their victims with beastly howls.

The weasel-faced demon jolted as these attacks occurred. Seething with fury, it cast a menacing look at the young heroes then down to the floor where Tara and Josh had fallen. With a feral snarl, it dropped from the mantle and lurched toward Josh. Those miserable whelps had had their warning – time to make them pay.

The demon positioned itself over Josh, pinning him to the floor as he tried to get up with one of its grizzly hands and raising the other high in the air with claws poised to kill.

With a roar, the beast lunged its claws at Josh; but a bright bolt of energy struck the fiend, throwing it off balance. As the monster wobbled, Kim came flying at it, kicking it forcefully in the head and knocking it off of Josh.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked as she helped Josh to his feet.

"I think –" Josh started, but was cut off when the demon lunged at the two of them, sending them all crashing through the window and into the yard.

Kim found herself pinned under the demon. It was scratching at her with its razor claws and gnashing its teeth at her, attempting to bite and rend her. She fought back as best she could, kicking and punching and doing her best to hold the monster away from her vulnerable flesh. Unfortunately, she had been fighting for a very long time and was nearing exhaustion while the demon seemed to have and endless amount of stamina.

Just as she was feeling faint, a bright, silver blade punctured through the demons chest causing it to shriek in agony. "Hey!" she heard Rons voice huff. "Keep your filthy mitts off my lady!"

Looking up, she saw Ron thrust his arm, sending the demon flailing to the ground.

Rufus snarled at the fallen creature.

Ron pulled Kim to her feet while Tara crawled to Joshs' limp form. "I'm okay, Ron." Kim said, staggering to her feet. "We've got to be ready for their next attack!"

But the attack didn't come.

An eerie silence surrounded them, there wasn't so much as a sound or movement from the house. Tentatively, they crept back inside. The demons were gone. The evidence of the attack was everywhere, scorches around the hearth, claw marks, ruptured walls and destroyed furniture, but the monsters were nowhere to be seen – only a dark, desolate emptiness.

Kim instructed Tara to call an ambulance while she and Ron searched the remainder of the house. And search it they did, every room, corner, nook and cranny – nothing.

It was so bizarre. The demons clearly had the upper hand, why did they suddenly retreat?

Ron stepped outside, stating he needed some fresh air. As he breathed it in, he turned his gaze and saw that the Eastern sky had turned gray. Could that be it? Was that why they left? He supposed it was possible,... and the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

Demons, he knew, were often associated with darkness, and these demons had first attacked during the night, and they left while it was still dark. That must be it – they fled from the sun.


End file.
